


Best. Day. Ever.

by imsolangelotrash



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, High School AU, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsolangelotrash/pseuds/imsolangelotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason needs Nico and Will to act like a couple for his date with Piper. What Jason doesn't realize is that he might get more than what he asked for. Modern High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best. Day. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Solangelo Fic so I hope it goes well. Nico and Will are a little bit OOC but not too much. Kudos and comments appreciated! Let me know if y'all want more cause I might expand it.

Nico's POV.

 

“What exactly do you mean when you say that Will and I are supposed to be boyfriends? Can’t we just be friends?”  
“No,” Jason whines, “you and him have to be in a relationship this Friday and when the date is done, you can go back to whatever your relationship status is.”  
“Why on Earth would I be even remotely attracted to Nico?” Will says.  
“Like you don’t wanna have a boyfriend as awesome as me.” I say winking at him.   
“Guys, focus; would you please act couple-like for a minimum of 2 hours? It’s no different than what you do regularly.” Jason says on his knees.  
“Fine, but only for you, dude.” Will says clapping Jason’s shoulder.  
“Ohmygod thank you so much! I have to go study for math; I am in your debt.” Jason says running out of the cafeteria.  
“Can you believe that Piper thought that you and I of all people would go out?” I say turning my attention back to Will.  
“I mean, we are really close. Heck I’ve been getting crap from Percy about if we were dating or not.”  
“Lemme guess, it has something to do with how are you my type?” I say raising my eyebrows.  
“Yeah, how did you know that?”  
“Typical Percy.”  
“Neeks, there’s been something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”  
“Yeah, Will…”  
“In third grade, there was this guy that always wore the brightest socks in the whole school, and when I asked him why his socks were so bright he replied ‘So I could never lose my feet.’ From that day on I became best friends with him and I always had a crush on him.”  
“Aww, how sweet Will! You’re growing up so fast.” I say biting into my apple.  
“But the problem was that I could never tell him that I like him because he always has had a crush on Percy Jackson.”  
“Who doesn’t?”   
“Let me finish Nico! But, now I think he’s over Percy and I’m ready to tell him my feelings about him. Should I do it? Or should I wait?”  
“Will, if you think it’s the right time to tell him you like him, get up of your ass and go get him tiger!”  
“Okay, I can do this,” Will says as he gets up and walks out the door. A minute later, he reappears.  
“Hey, how’d it go?”  
“I haven’t asked him yet.”  
“Well, what are you waiting for?”  
“Him to shut-up.” Will says and that’s when it hits me; he’s talking about me.   
“Will, are you sure you like me? I mean I’m the most awkward guy in school and I have no life.”  
“But that’s what makes me like you even more. When we started high school, you started to not care about what everyone thought of you and I realized that you’re the one for me. So Nico, would go with me to the movies as my actual boyfriend?”   
“Honestly, I’d never thought you’d ask,” I say reaching for his hand.  
“Really?” he asks as his voice goes into a squeak.  
“Duh, Will, I’ve always sort of kind have had feelings for you and then you started talking about how there’s another guy the past few weeks and I just gave up all hope on if there could ever be a ‘Nico and Will’ couple.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ve always said ‘Oh, I wish that the guy I like noticed me’, and I would just sit here thinking who could be this guy when he has a perfectly fine guy right here.”  
“I was meaning you the whole time. Nico, if anything, you were always talking about how cute Percy is and I’m sitting here going ‘I guess I’m permanently friendzoned’.”  
“You do realize that the Percy/Nico ship has sailed towards Percy and Annabeth Island, right?”  
“What!?!”  
“Yeah, when they started going out I realized that I should make things less awkward and just come out and tell Percy that I liked him. When I did he asked why and well, that’s where the whole “not-my-type thing came up.”  
“Not really…remember, I never really talked to Percy until I started hanging out with you.”  
“Really? Even though y’all are both athletes?”  
“Track and swim team aren’t that close idiot.”  
“Well, whatever. I have a question.”  
“Anything.” Will says looking me with his crystal blue eyes.  
“Can we kiss now?”  
“I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that for a long time.”  
“Really?”  
“Yep,” Will says with a smirk on his face, leaning in, causing our lips to meet. Will was kissing me. ME. And I was kissing him and I swear the whole world turned upside down. He licked my lip causing me to gasp and his tongue to starts exploring my mouth. Before anything else could happen, and with my luck, the bell rang.  
“Damn bell, always interrupting the greatest of moments,” Will mumbles at the ground.  
“Come-on, we gotta get to American Lit,” I say getting out of my seat.  
“Fine, but this isn’t gonna be pleasant.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You sit in the front and I sit in the back. I won’t get to see that pretty face of yours for a whole hour.” Will says taking my hand as we walk to our class.   
And I swear, all I can do is smile.  
Best. Day. Ever.


End file.
